Touch of a butterfly
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: She was addicted to him; A jared leto 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Only the most delicate of fingers can capture a butterfly without Damaging the tiny scales that rest upon it's wings, The Dust that enables them to fly. _

He was her medicine, in actuality, Her poison; It wasnt the Equisite and gentle touches that had her pounding on his front door at ungodly hours of the night, No. It was the Firmer, collouse hand that beckoned her back every other night, The hold on her throat for a Milisecond too long. The clutches during the highs of bliss that left the most delightful bruises, The beauty in his eyes when he came, nothing satified like that. Procrastinating the inevitable phonecall, Emily sat cross legged on her floor; Trying her best not to think about _him._ Though she could smell him, Hear him silently beckoning her to take the 335 bus that took her to his front door. Whenever his image penetrated her mind, It wasn't the same as his actual physical presents; He was always the devil in her thoughts, The image of evil, Satanic yet alluring smile, inordinate touches and butterfly kisses. Making her break the promises she made to herself everynight for the past 6 months.

_One more promise wouldn't hurt_ she whispered into the darkness of her apartment, standing up from the floor and moving fluidly to the bathroom. It was never an issue of looking pretty when it came to getting ready for him, The affair was looking _perfect, Flawless. _Not that he never complimented her appearance; Standing close to angel relfects even the sins of a saint. Deciding on a simple "Little black dress" ordinary black hold ups, resolving the conflict within herself of weather he would like her new hair by pinning it back.

Instantly regretting getting her hair cut like betty paige earlier that day she cursed herself wordlessly, but he wasn't that shallow, so she forgot about it as she gathered her things and left her cramped apartment for the 335 bus. She could smell him through his leather jacket that he left in her car from the last time, The white triad marking the back making young girls run over to her and shout things about the planet mars and sing songs while dancing around her; Probably all part of his cult. Upon arriving at his front door she took a jagged breath; Knocking hesitantly on the black wood, Willing to accept his absence after a second or two with no answer, she turned. Hearing the catch, The huskey whisper of her name made her stop in her high heels and turn to him; _Jared._


	2. Chapter 2

Two~ Tease & Tittleate.

Emily didn't know what that chemical was releasing in her brain at that moment; Regret, Dread or excitment? whatever it was it was making her anxious as she turned to face her sexual captor. There he stood, Nonchalontly leaning against the door frame with an attractive arrogence about him, his ridiculously blonde hair; Cut into the style of a mowhawk rested limply against his head. Judging him by his appearance you wouldn't think he had an IQ at all, He smirked, satified at emily's longing gaze as her smokey eyes lingered on his naked torso. Taking a few lazy regressive steps he nodded his head towards the space between him and the door frame.

meandering up to him ,with the pounding of her high heels against the pavement being the only sound between them she brushed by him ,entering his house of inequity. Closing the door without confronting her he faced towards the wood with a sigh, reposed against the wall. Admiring the curve of his spine, The indents of the tiny dimples on his lower back, The muscles that moved under his skin; Emily sat, Letting her dress move skyward, the grips of her hold ups showing off enough flesh to taunt him into lay his hands on her.

She felt her heart swell at the look of amusement in his eyes as he turned to face her, Jared's azure eyes seemed to be teeming with playful lust; Getting even more translucent as they travelled from Emilys high heels, to her shaply hips, to the holdups adorning her thighs. He migrated from his leaning post against the wall and took his place before her, Casting his shadow over her like an incubus about to pray on it's sleeping victim. Bowing down, he got on his knee's in front of her; A small submission on his part. Sliding his hands from they're place on his own slightly trembling thighs, tracing the pattern decorating the black fashionable high heel with his index finger; continuing up her milky calves lined in pale black tights. Emily sighed slighty when his skilled fingers rested on her knee, stroking his fingers firmly outwards making her shudder delightfully.

He leered at her, inclining towards her as his hand ran up her thighs, Fingering the small peice of metal that held the hold ups to the garter belt before flicking it open with his thumb. Sliding her leg over the other, Uncrossing her legs and laying them slightly apart; She gazed at him under her spider like eyelashes. Curving his head down he kept his eyes on her until his mouth was an inch away from the remaining clasp; Looking downwards at him Emily quivered in desparation, feeling his hot breath on her thigh as his teeth scraped the skin around the clasp. Biting it and pulling it gently, Pushing the clasp open with his tongue he dropped it from his mouth, regaining eye contact with his lover in denial.

Emily stood from her seat, Pushing herself up wordlessly; Holding his muscled shoulders. Reaching behind herself she pulled down the small zipper on the back of her dress, The clingy matirial loosening; Jared watched from his dwelling on his knee's before her, In awe as her dress slipped silently to the floor. He watched it drop, His eyes travelling hungrily up her body, Her lack of underwear, only a garter belt, hold ups and heels remained. Staring with aphrodisia, Jared feverently bit her thigh's, her hip, Clutching her backside with merciless lust. Emilys soft moans caused an alteration in Jared's desperate disposition. Making him yank her to the carpeted floor ontop of him with a thud, Her nails digging into the flesh of his chest as he lay panting benieth her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three~ _

Conceiled by her he laid; Inanimated as he watched her body recover from the fall, Her knee's red from carpet burn, Her fingers spread out across his rising and falling chest as they caught their breath. Glaring down at him she watched him; Reaching up to pull the pin holding her hair up in a bun, Letting it fall loosly over her petite shoulders and over her breasts; _Beautiful,_ He whispered. His fingers falling between the strands of her soft hair, brushing it gently, Downwards until the palms of his hands rested on her breasts. Emily sighed as he squeezed, feircely, the blood leaving her skin under his fingers until he released, Watching the blood return to them, leaving heavy blushing marks where his fingers once where.

Her nails dug into the skin below his collarbones, The rough treatment was part of his fantastic mannerisms; Jared breathed a shaking exhale, slowly. His eyes downcast, Watching the reflection of her bare body joined against his, clothes rubbing her gently in the most delightful of ways. Sliding his hands around her sides from her chest, to her spine he massaged her softly, Tenderly stroking downward until his hand rested on the back of her garter belt. Her eyelids fluttering shut; flying open again as he pushed his hips upwards, pressing the trapped erection and the rough fabric against her sensitive clit. Her moans filled the room, Jared shoving her to the floor, moving swiftly ontop of her without breaking their contact.

Thrusting against her without the slide of skin, Without the heat, without The deep penetration; making her groan out of frustration more than lust, scratching him with long animalistic nails she growled into his ear, finding her way down his back with long deep scratches that could have easily drawn blood; dipping below the front of his jeans, Touching him, Taking his breath away. That was when he would kiss her, Tasting her lipstick, Licking the underside of her lips as they parted; Grazing over her tongue with a moan, the collistion causing a fire to rise within them. Lipstick smudging over their mouths, sounds of pleasure residing in their throats as they stroked eachother. Biting and nipping at one anothers lips, teeth tapping, lips smacking.

With determination, Emily pushed Jared's shoulders, Lifting him off of her just enough to reach his tightly fitted belt; Pulling it open as He sucked a patch of skin caught between his teeth on her throat, Distracting her from her task. Finally yanking his jeans open along with the belt, she pushed them down, now he was bare too. Pressing against him, Feeling his heat, His hardness, she whimpered. Her body was always hungry for him, always yearning for his touches, for his kisses. She pulled him into her, feeling him inside her; Part of her. Filling her completely, They both murmured in unison as they conjoined, Finally.

They held eachother tightly, Suffocating eachother by swapping breaths, Kissing breathlessly; Pushing against one another to gain the smallest of frictions, Pain and pleasure rattled their bodies as they clung relentlessly to one and all. Jared's lips were swollen from all the abuse they were reciving, His back covered in 8 straight scratches, His hair dishevelled and his eyes beautiful. Emily clung to him, Moving her hips in time to recieve him each time he rutted against her; Moans and breathing sounds filled the apartment, The feeling of carpet below them burning their skin, The heat between them, The touch of perspiring flesh.

Pressure reached it's highest, The speed increasing, The bruises beggining to form, The Smaller touches drowned out from the pleasure they both derrived from the sex they shared. The hot open mouthed kisses, The clutch on her hips as he drove into her again and again, His muscles aching; Her muscles tensing with each penatrating thrust. Calling his name, Praying to god; Much in the same, Abandoning her senses to pleasure, Nothing else mattered but & him. The climax, So close, The squeezing hot pressure, The defining feeling of him between her thighs, tightening her grip on him as though she might lose him in her orgasm.

Her muscles clamped around him, Unrelenting, He was unable to move at that moment, eyes closed, Breathing stopped. Emily watched him, Feeling his heat flood into her, Pushing her over the edge of pleasure, Taking her pride and making her voice break, a small whimper, brows creased; This was worth a thousand broken promises. He didn't move from inside her, Watching her come down from her high, Praying that once she left, She would return again soon.


End file.
